


For You

by ScarletLoup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Reunion, so good so wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLoup/pseuds/ScarletLoup
Summary: A surprise guest for the Viscount of Kirkwall leads to a moment of passion.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).

Night had fallen over Kirkwall hours ago, and the various estates around the city – from Hightown to Lowtown – dimmed the lamps and candles within their windows. In the Viscount’s keep, Varric had been working away for some time. In these hours, he found himself most able to gather his thoughts and least distracted by the day-to-day nonsense of the city. The candles in his study had begun to burn low, and he was beginning to set aside his work for the day when he heard the knock on the study. Instinctively, he kept his mouth shut and hoped to pretend he’d gone off to bed, but the knocking continued.

“Messere…it’s quite urgent,” called the voice of a servant on the other side of the door. Varric sighed and lowered the scroll he was holding.

“Yes, what is it?” he responded. The door opened, letting in the hushed whispers of the young servant as he slipped through the door and closed it behind him. He looked pale, as though he’d seen a ghost. Varric waited for him to speak, but it grew evident that some coaxing would be necessary. “Yes?”

“Messere…it’s just…well, it-” He stuttered, holding his hands before himself and wringing them nervously. But he had hardly a moment to continue his attempt at speaking before the door swung fully open behind him and made contact with his back, just about throwing the servant to the ground.

“Oh, come on now – there’s no need for formalities.” The figure who had stepped into the doorway filled the space. He was skinnier and rougher looking than Varric remembered, but his heart still swelled as he made eye contact with Hawke. He stammered about for a moment, unable to find words.

“Andraste’s ass! You’re…well, you’re…” Hawke gave a toothy smirk as he watched the dwarf sputter.

“Devilishly handsome…as always?” Varric flushed as he slid off the chair and to the floor. He started slowly as he began to cross the room, grinning back at Hawke as he opened his arms.

“No, you asshole – back from the dead and late as hell.” Hawke grabbed Varric up as soon as they reached each other, crouching ever so slightly to pull him closer, tighter. Hot tears began to form in Varric’s eyes, but he blinked them back just as forcefully as he clapped his friend on the back.

When Varric pulled back from his grip, he finally got a look at Hawke up close. His face had thinned out from his time in the fade, and his beard and hair had grown unkempt. Hawke’s armor hung looser than it had before, and the fabric garments underlying it were tattered and stained. But his eyes still gleamed like they had all those years ago when they had first met. Maker, how easy it was to lose oneself in those eyes.

“You try being on time while escaping the bloody Fade,” Hawke replied, his voice taking on the same playful quality it always had before. How strange it all was – Varric had resigned himself some time ago to the fact that his dearest friend had died. He’d grieved, he’d cried, and yet, here he was. Tears threatened at his eyes, but he nudged past Hawke to face the servant and hide his face all in one movement.

“Be useful, please, and prepare us some tea. I suppose the two of us have catching up to do.” The servant had righted himself by then, and he nodded quickly before rushing through the still open door. It closed behind him with a definite clunk.

A silence lingered over the room as the two men looked to each other again. It was Varric who killed the moment and started slightly as he gestured to the sitting area within the study – two plush couches facing each other.

“Please – er – well, just sit down.” He settled himself on one of the couches and looked expectantly at Hawke as the Fereldan looked about the room slowly. He seemed amused by the study, and his eyes flickered back to Varric occasionally as he paced about.

“What?” Varric asked, a bit snappier than he’d intended. It only evoked a soft laugh from Hawke who shook his head and finally moved towards the other couch. The aged wood gave a slight creak under him as he settled into it.

“Viscount, eh?” An abrupt sort of snort-laugh combination. “Never would have imagined. Suppose that means we closed that pesky hole in the sky?” Varric settled slightly back into his seat. Yes, it was quite peculiar. He gave his own soft laugh and shrugged.

“Now they’re stuck with me, huh?” Varric paused, and his eyes caught Hawke’s. He gave a nervous smile again, but this time it captured a sort of sadness. “What was I supposed to do after you went and got yourself stuck in the Fade, you bastard?” Hawke’s face fell slightly, his smile fading slowly.

“I didn’t have a choice, Varric. I had to…what else could I have done?”

“Not gotten yourself killed!” Varric paused after his exclamation. No, that wasn’t quite right now, was it? “Or, not…you know…disappear.” Hawke gave a soft sigh, but his shoulders heaved with the exhalation as though he was shifting the weight of some burden. Slowly, he slipped down on to one knee before Varric – simultaneously coming to his eye level and moving closer to him.

“I came back.”

There was a moment where Hawke’s hand trembled slightly at his side – torn between raising to comfort Varric and remaining at his side. But he clenched it slightly at his side in the end. Varric didn’t seem to notice – he’d preoccupied himself with shaking his head slowly.

“What about…what if you don’t, damn it?” A moment of silence, of processing as Hawke pursed his lips slightly.

“I carried myself through the whole bloody Fade to come back here, didn’t I? I will always come back.” Hawke looked away and then back, now finding himself at a loss for words. “Varric, I…” The dwarf met his gaze slowly in return, his brow furrowed slightly. “I…well…” But Hawke trailed off slowly as they locked each other in equally intense stares, the energy radiating from the two of them with an unrivaled amount of power.

It wasn’t clear at first who moved first – they’d each claim in the future that the other one had, and then later, they’d claim that they had each moved first. But in a heartbeat, a moment of unadulterated passion, lips met with a jolt of electricity.

Hawke shifted slightly and brought his hands up to hold Varric’s face. Rough callous hands contrasted the surprising softness of his lips. Hawke;s tongue toyed at Varric’s lips and slipped between them. They played at this for some time, exploring for a time, giving into long-ignored temptations. But finally, they pulled away with a soft gasp from Varric. Hawke smirked, his lips just a breath from Varric’s.

“I…I meant to say that I came back for you.”


End file.
